The Locked Key
by BashingBones24
Summary: Sweets' niece Hayden's problems are far from over when a murder strikes to far into her comfort zone
1. Chapter 1

The Locked Key

_This is some background information: Hayden Marie and Taylor Melee are __fictional characters of my co-writer and my imaginations__. Thank you to Sillyknot44 who help design Hayden. Hayden is Sweets' niece who he adopted after her father started abusing her. The entire story can be read in My post Dead on Arrival_

_Finally this fan fiction is going on between Season 4 the princess and the pear and salt in the wounds. Please read and review. _

Chapter 1

Sweets sits at his desk. Hayden is on his couch IMing her boyfriend Taylor. A ping is heard, Hayden smiles and types back. She stands, "Lance I'm going out to dinner with Taylor" she says grabbing her purse.

"Be back at the apartment by 11:00 call me when you're done if I'm still here just come here but take a cab if I'm home. I don't want you or Taylor walking 20 to 30 blocks alone" He said looking up. Hayden nods and smiles running out of the office. Sweets gets up looks at the laptop it just pinged It was a message under Taylor's screen name. Sweets mouth falls open "Angie" he yells "Who's still here?"

HaziezBabe:u get my gift Hazie

BashingBones24: yes its so qt

HaziezBabe: it was my great-great-grandmother's she was in love with a prisoner but he was executed b4 they could marry rite b4 he was executed he said if u really love me keep Ur heart lock w/ this it was the lock to his jail cell

BashingBones24: that is soooooo romantic out of curiosity y r u using lavender

HaziezBabe: it's not really that romantic but it been passed through my family 4 a while because my sister had been using my account and I don't know how to change it

BashingBones24: well I think it's adorable both things

HaziezBabe: hey want to meet me for dinner in 5 min:]

BashingBones24: =] sure where?

HaziezBabe: the Founding Father Grill where else?

BashingBones24: C u there bye

HaziezBabe: ill miss u

BashingBones24 has left the chat room

HaziezBabe: o btw u might not come home warn sweets tell him 2 check ur email if u don't come back

HaziezBabe has left the chat room

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayden stood in an alley by the Founding Father Grill her friends are there waiting with her until Taylor gets there.

Taylor shows at one end out of breath he yells "No Hayden why you bring them" pointing over their shoulder "Shit guys run" He yells turning.

All four girls turn seeing two men down the alley they take off. The girls turn into a small alley between the FBI building and Royal Diner and instantly fall all four unconscious

Sweets, Bones, Booth, Cam, Hodgins and Angela enter the Grill, Sweets looks around as a huge van speeds by. They all run out jumping in the FBI van and making chase. They find it at a strip club down the street. They run to the door looking in the 3 girls are on the bar. All of Hayden friends: Chelsea, Ashley, and Melissa are dancing on the bar. It's obvious they have all been drugged, but Hayden is sitting with Taylor and is fighting him.

"Come on" says Sweets. He and Booth tighten the hold on their guns "Guys you can't barge in there and start shooting" Bones says grabbing their arms. Turning back Bones sees Hayden stand and grab Ashley, Chelsea, and Melissa down off the bar. A man pulls out a gun so did everyone "Ok now we can barge in and start shooting" Hodgins says but Sweets Booth and Cam are already half way a cross the bar. Bones, Hodgins, and Angela run in after them fast enough to see a huge man grab Ashley and Hayden and drag them up the stairs. Taylor follows them. Seeing this Sweets, Booth, Bones take off after them and the rest of the team follow. When they enter Ashley is unconscious and Taylor is lying over Hayden. Both have been shot. They carry them to the roof to meet a helicopter while police swarm below. They helicopter to Washington D.C. General Hospital. Sweets sits by Booth both lost in their own thoughts, both listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitors when Taylor's starts going haywire. The medics are at him in a flash. Twenty minutes his heart stop completely unable to revive him he is brought straight to the morgue when they land.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweets sleeps in a chair until a moan is heard from the hospital bed across the room. Sweets jerks awake and runs to the bed he sits in the chair by her night-table. Hayden shifts and wakes. Sweets brushes hair out of her face. "Hey sweetie how you feel?" He says

"Fine just kinda tired" Hayden says sitting up and starting to get worked up, the machines she's hooked to start pinging "Where's Ashley? Is she ok? What about Melissa, Chelsea and Taylor? Oh my God I'm gonna kill myself.

"Relax honey Ashley Melissa and Chelsea are ok they've been discharged. Lay down" Sweets says

"Why am I here? What did I break? Hayden asks

"Nothing but you did crack a few ribs someone bit your wrist and you shot were in the shoulder side and foot. Oh and you have a concussion so lay down" Sweets says, he starts to tell her about Taylor but her computer on the night table dings. It's Zack

ZackAttack44: hey where r u?

BashingBones24: hospital anesthesia just wore off

ZackAttack44: =[ y u there

BashingBones24: Some thugs drugged Taylor, Ashley, Melissa, Chelsea and I and took us to a strip club and it got out of hand and booth sweets and the team had to save us

ZackAttack44: =[ whats broken?

BashingBones24: nuthing cracked ribs and concussion my wrist was bitten

I was shot in the side, shoulder, and foot. Taylor and I r the only 1's still here the rest were discharged

ZackAttack44:and Taylor? What happen 2 him?

BashingBones24: hang on sweets is tellin me now

ZackAttack44: kk

Doctor Breenan and Booth have entered the room. They all try to explain.

"Umm Hayden about Taylor he, he died. In the helicopter on the way here" says Sweets

"What?" she says "but he was with me in the bar"

"He was trying to save you from the shooter you would have died if he hadn't laid on you." Booth says sitting next to her on the bed

"That doesn't help he died" she snaps

"It was painless sweetie a clean shot to the neck" says Breenan standing at the foot of the bed

Hayden picks up her computer and types

BashingBones24: omg zack, Taylor

DIED

ZackAttack44: WHAT?

BashingBones24: Yea they shot him in the neck. They were bringing us 2 the hospital in a helicopter and he died on the way here

ZackAttack44: o Hayden im soooo sry i kno how much u liked him

BashingBones24: thank u agent obvious

Hayden sees this and it hits her never again would she see him kiss him feel the bends of his body. Thinking this she breaks down. Sweets wraps his arms around her holding her. Booth finishes her conversation with Zack.

BashingBones24: Hey Zack its Booth Hayden is having a um mental break down I guess

ZackAttack44: thanx booth tell her to im me or text me l8r

BashingBones24: okay

ZackAttack44: can i come visit l8r booth?

BashingBones24: Yea visitation starts at 10:00

BashingBones24 has left the chat room

ZackAttack44 has left the chat room

Hayden sits staring at her knees no tears falling from her eyes. Just an empty stare steady breath. A doctor comes in to check Hayden's injury. About half an hour later Angela comes with Cam, Hodgins and Zack. Booth, Breenan, Cam, Hodgins, Zack are told to leave. Sweets moves closer to the bed all through the check and the visitation he sat with her hand in his, now he climbs into the bed next to her hugging her close to him. Hayden cries into his chest. He tightens his grip around her shoulder he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. She finally sits up "Are you up to any visitors?" Sweets says Hayden nods.

Sweets stands and leaves. Hodgins and Angela are the first visitor

"Hey you look like crap" Hodgins says

"Hodgins don't say that"

"Look at her Ange she has a sling around her ribs, shoulders gauze all over her and her face is like completely brown"

Angela ignores him and says "hey Sweetie how you feel?"

"Hodgins put it best" she says shrugging

"Sweetheart it wasn't your fault that he died" Hodgins says walking over and hugging her close.

"It will be ok your going home tomorrow" Angela says. Hayden looks away

"Who do you want to visit next?" Hodgins says

"Breenan and Booth I have a favor to ask them." She replies. Angela and Hodgins leave and Booth and Breenan enter

"You wanted to ask us something?" Breenan says

"Find out who did this to Taylor" Hayden says

"We'll try sweetie but I'm not promising anything." Booth says

"Oh Cam had to bring Zack home so Cam said she would see you tomorrow at the lab and Zack would IM you" Booth says sitting down as Sweets re-enters

"The doctors said if your not asleep in 20 minutes they want me to tell them so they can sedate you." He says

"Oh then do you mind if we head out?" Breenan says pointing at Booth

"Bones don't say it like that" Booth says exasperated

"No I don't and its fine" Hayden replies. Booth kisses her head and waits for Breenan who gives her a quick hug and leaves. Sweets grabs the chair Booth just vacated and

moved it closer to the bed "You'll be discharged at 11:00am tomorrow until then you got to stay so do you want me to stay or what do you want me to do?" he asks

"Stay please stay" She begs grabbing his arm and pulling him closer

"Ok ok I'll stay." He says

"Can you lay with me?" Hayden asks. Sweets lays with her 10 minutes later they're both asleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hayden jerks awake. Sweets, who is standing at the foot of the bed, sees her "Good morning Zack just popped on-line"

Hayden IM's him quickly

ZackAttack44: Hey how u feeling?

BashingBones24: =[

ZackAttack44: sry u really liked him didnt u? it sux that u knew him 4 so little time

BashingBones24:I cant evn c him again alone the nxt time ill c him is 2morrow at the wake and then funeral

ZackAttack44:=[ hey wait *lightbulb lights up ovr head* hes um in the morgue do u think cam would let u c him b4 they take him u kno? or can u not c him bcause of sweets

BashingBones24: mayb would u ask her 4 me? =/

ZackAttack44: ?

BashingBones24: i dont wanna talk 2 any1

ZackAttack44: xcept me

BashingBones24:pretty much and maybe sweets evry1 else cant

ZackAttack44:ur really in a fog i was also asking whats w/ the =/

BashingBones24:or do u want me 2 ask lance i mean sweets 2 and i dont evn kno if i want 2 c him alone again

ZackAttack44:oh igt well yea please lol biii =] o wait btw how long r u still in the hospital?

"When can I leave?" She asks

"Bout an hour" Sweets says looking at his watch

BashingBones24: =] an hour

ZackAttack44:Sweet

ZackAttack44 has left the chat room

BashingBones24 has Left the chat room

"So why do I have to stay an hour longer?" Hayden asks sitting up. The machines around her start pinging again. Sweets walks over and pushes her down. The pinging stops.

"Well I don't think they want you to leave to soon because they think because of the trauma and head injury and because of my younger age that I won't be able to handle the results that come with a death of a intimate person along with torture trauma''

"English please" Hayden interjects

"I may be a psychologist but because I'm younger they don't think that I would be able to handle it if you started showing signs of head trauma." He says with an uncomfortable smile on his face

"So what does that have to do with me staying?" Hayden asked

"Well by law if there is no problem with you by 11:00 the hospital has to release you because they signed to it so they want to keep you until then some what hoping that you'll show signs of trauma cause then they can send you to the hospital psychologist and keep you longer" he says

Hayden nods and looks around

"What?" Sweets asks "something else is bothering you what is it?" he adds

"Can I see Taylor alone today?" Hayden asks

"I don't know if that's a good idea Hazie you'll see him tomorrow at umm funeral"

"I know but I want to see him alone one more time before the funeral please ask Cam"

"ok I'll ask oh that reminds me" Sweets say pulling out a letter "This was found in Taylor's pocket

Hayden,

If you're reading this I must be dead. I'm sorry. I knew those people they promised they wouldn't hurt you. Now you're injured and depressed from my death, don't be I am the worst thing that you could have wanted! This whole time I have trusted some of the Gorgaman. To try and redeem myself I want to explain what happen: At first I was sent to kill you to get the FBI off their back. Then I actually started to like you I am very sorry for that. It would have been better if you had never known me. Now it can be like that. When I asked you to go to dinner it was set. The drug was chlorophyll if that helps the doctors oh and the bullets were 4.5 kg machine gun. No matter how I died I deserved it and knew it was coming. As long as you didn't die I'm happy. Don't get hung up on me. Zack is out of my place already and is better than me. Thanks for the memories, I won't forget you. Good-bye and Good Luck

Taylor

Hayden sits tears streaming down her face. Sweets who was reading the letter her over shoulder grabs Hayden as she falls from the bed. Slowly he wraps her in his coat and carries her out. Hayden wakes up half way to the FBI headquarters

"Hey good to see you awake I'm taking you to headquarters I don't want you alone in the apartment so you're just gonna hang out there ok?" he says

"Cool" Hayden says moving around to get more comfortable in the seat

"Wait a sec. I talked to Cam you'll have an hour to visit Taylor in the morgue" Sweets says. Hayden nods and tries to fall back asleep. Sweets' phone rings, its Daisy.

"Hey Daisy umm oh crap our dinner last night sorry Hayden was in the hospital and yea I know no you're important to me Daisy would, would you like to talk to her. Daisy I wasn't sleeping with anybody hang on Hayden"

"What?" She whines

"Daisy thinks I was sleeping with someone last night will you tell her I was with you" Sweets says handing her the phone

"Hi Daisy yea I was in the hospital last night and the only girl Sweets was sleeping with was me. Not in that way! Geez! Okay yea thanks I will I'll tell him bye. She says sorry" Hayden mumbles

"Don't go back to sleep we're here" Sweets says laughing

Hayden starts to stumble out of the car "Whoa whoa whoa hang on" Sweets says exasperatedly "look at your foot" he says carrying crutches to her door

"Really?" she asks

"Yes really I had to fight to keep you out of the wheelchair so you're using these" Sweets replies

Hayden tries to use the crutches to get to the office. At the stairs she trips

"Oh my god we need to get you a helmet" Sweets says laughing until he sees her face. He takes the crutches leaning them against the stairs grabs her by the waist and lifting her up the stairs. Hayden groans

"Sorry" Sweets says quietly handing her crutches back to her "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine relax!" she snaps irritability. Sweets gives her a skeptical look "Sorry I'm really tired and I hate being so helpless."

"I know but don't take it out on people in the office" Sweets says putting his hand on her shoulder

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey honey I'm sorry I had to go and couldn't see you alone but Zack's curfew" Cam says as Hayden walks in with Sweets

"Its fine can I have the key to the morgue I wanna see him now"

"Do you want me to come?" Sweets asks

"No" Hayden says walking away

She makes it to the morgue she locks the door and shuts all the blinds. Turning she sees his body tears streams down her cheeks

"This went ten times better when I planned it in my head Holy Crap" she says. A man is standing in a corner it was the guy from the bar her pulls out a knife. He makes a slashing movement to her head. Hayden duck and pushes the man down. He makes the movement again. She falls to the ground screaming. Angela hears her "Cam do you have a spare key" . They all run to Angela and rip the door open

"HAYDEN" Sweets yells grabbing her arm in which is a scalpel

"Get off me I can't he'll" she yells. Booth comes in grabs her other arm and rips the scalpel out of her hand

"No damn it Booth that guys attempting to kill me" she yells

"Who?" Booth says

"Him" she yells pointing the man. Booth pulls out his gun. The man throws something it just misses Booth who shoots him while Sweets and Breenan carry Hayden to Sweets' back office. When she is settled Cam enters the office

"How is she?" she asks

"Asleep finally" says Booth. Hayden groans from the couch "I spoke too soon"

Hayden sits up "Stay laying down"

"Where's Sweets?" she mumbles ignoring Booth

"I'm right here listen to Booth" he says walking in and shaking his head.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Cam asks

"Its pouring rain outside" Sweets says walking over and pushing Hayden back down into the pillows. She sits back up. "Oh and Hodgins wants to see Cam and the witness came in to be questioned so Booth we have to go" he adds and turning to Hayden "We got a different scribe so you are going stay here"

"Fine" she says. Everyone leaves Hayden stands and walks out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sweets yells in frustration. Bones and Angela run in

"What's wrong?" Bones says

"Damn it" Sweets says his hands are shaking horribly "Look out the window" They do Hayden is sitting against a tree in park across the street soaking wet in a tank top and jeans "I come back Hayden isn't here and I look out there she is and she won't answer her phone and I went out and she won't come"

"Its raining so hard you can barely see 5 feet in front of you. She does realize how sick she'll get right" Angela says

"That's why she won't come I think she thinks if she gets sick enough she'll fall unconscious which would put her in a dream state where she might dream Taylor's alive but it would make us take her to a doctor or hospital they'll give her an anesthesia dose where she can keep dreaming of him" Sweets says sitting with his head in his hands

"But what she isn't thinking is that it will be ten times harder when she wakes and realizes that he isn't alive than living with it now and just dealing."

" Hang on let us talk to her" Bones says walking out Angela going after her

"Hey sweetheart" Angela says

"I'm not coming" Hayden says

"We're not here to talk you into coming to the office we just want to talk" Bones says kneeling next to her "Oh my gosh your freezing." She exclaims taking off her jacket and placing it on Hayden's shoulders. Hayden starts breathing heavily and slumps down against a tree "Sweets was right" Angela says

"I know was" Sweets says appearing with Booth carrying a blanket under his coat. Slowly they wrap Hayden "So what are we going to do?" Booth asks

"Deny her what she wants" Sweets says carrying Hayden across the road

"Not give her medical care?" Angela says looking at Sweets

"No just ask them to give her something for the pain that won't knock her out completely" Bones guesses

"How can you be so sure that's what she wants?" Booth asks

"I'm not that's why we're going to wait 'til she wakes up" Sweets adds

"Like right now" Hayden mumbles "No I don't want to dream" She moans

"What?" They all say

"My head" she moans again. Sweets puts her down at the top of the FBI Building stairs. When her head touches the ground Hayden's breath becomes shallow and heavy and each breath makes her entire body shake violently

"The closest doctors office is 20 minutes away even by cab you'll never make it" Angela says

"That shouldn't be a problem says Hodgins appearing next to Booth "We have Cam who I might remind you has a medical degree."

"Then you guys gotta help me carry her" Sweets says still kneeling by her

"Ok move over" Booth says moving next to Sweets

"You try and pick me up like a firefighter I will smack you so hard that I won't be the only one Cam is checking" Hayden says trying to sit up groaning and falling back down

"Shh don't speak try to save your breath'' Angela says as Sweets and Booth pick her up Hodgins puts his hands under her back. Slowly they carry Hayden to Cam's office and set carefully on her couch. Cam walks in "What's going here?" .

"Um well she went outside and sat in the rain for about half an hour we carried her in and she said her head hurt and she has been groaning everytime we touch her" Sweets says

"And we would have brought her to a doctor but the closest is 20 minutes away and then her breath got heavy and she was shaking" Booth says

"So you want me to look at her? And tell you how bad it is?" Cam guesses

"Please Cam she can't even sit up" Hodgins says

"I never said I wouldn't do it" Cam says walking to Hayden and Sweets "Sweets I need to be by her head anybody have a watch I have to take her pulse." She says kneeling over Hayden

"I do" says Bones putting it in front of Cam. Cam checks Hayden's pulse rate and temperature she starts to check a cut above her eye

"Did she have this when she was in the hospital Sweets?" Cam asks

"No I don't think so." Sweets says looking at the thick line above Hayden's right eye. Cam pulls on gloves and touches the cut Hayden moans.

"Sorry honey but I have to stitch this Sweets can you grab the small brown pouch in the top left drawer" she says putting a compression wrap on the cut

"Here" he says handing her the pouch.

Cam pulls a table toward her "Ok umm Sweets hold this compression sheet here Booth unpack this Brennan you know how this works right?" Bones nods. While Booth quickly unpacks Cam's kit and Bones sets up the kit.

Cam cleans stitches and wraps Hayden's cut "Ok her temperature is still high but breathing is back to normal along with her pulse." Cam says

"Hayden honey wake up" Cam says Hayden stays still. Cam stands Sweets kneels in her spot

"Hazie sweetheart wake up" Sweets says his voice cracking. Hayden's eyes pop open. She sits up and hugs Sweets "Thank god don't scare me like that ever again you could have been really sick" He says pulling away from her and holding her elbows. Hayden has tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry I couldn't take it I had too." She says

"Shh Its fine I'm just happy your ok" Sweets says hugging her close again

"You need to stay laying down honey." Cam says pushing her down ''I just want to test you for head trauma Look here" She pulls out a flashlight and flashes it in Hayden's eyes "No sign of anymore head trauma How do you feel? Anything hurt? Do you feel sick?"

"No"

"Ok go change into dry clothes and go to Sweets' back office we'll met you there" Cam continues Hayden nods and leaves

"Thanks Cam" Sweets says and follows Hayden out

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hayden walks into Sweets' office to meet Cam, Bones, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets. Sweets stands and hands her the crutches she uses them to make it to his back office, everyone follows her

"Lay down" Hodgins says pointing at the day bed they had set up. Hayden follows instructions for once laying down Sweets follows her and sits with her on the bed putting his arm around her.

"Something's wrong" Hayden says

"That man the one who tried to kill you he got away" Booth says

"You shot him though I thought" She says

"That's what we thought to but" Cam says

"His on radar though so" Bones says

"Don't worry just get some rest and then I'll bring you home to get ready for Taylor's funeral" Sweets says

"Wait just one more piece of bad news the hospital sent a wheelchair because the crutches are irritating your ribs" Angela says

"I kinda saw that coming" Hayden says shrugging " The world hates me right now so"

"You know what Sweets just head out now it's ok" Cam says

"Ok come here" Sweets says putting Hayden's arm around picking her up. Hayden laughs as he picks her up.

"Ok how come when he picks up you up you laugh but when I try to you threaten to slap me?" Booth asks

"Do you see him putting me over his shoulder do you? No you don't"

Sweets places her in the car. Hayden snuggles into the seat and Sweets puts his coat over her smiling to himself

"I haven't escaped talking about that have I?" Hayden says breaking the silence

"No what possessed you to leave the office in sheets of rain?" Sweets says exasperatedly

"I don't know I can't remember what I was thinking" Hayden says rubbing the cut above her eye.

"Ok" Sweets says his face softening "Don't worry to much just let me help you into the apartment and just try to get some sleep" parking the car he walks to her side " I'm gonna carry you because I snagged this and I'm not putting it on you 'til morning." He adds holding up a walking cast.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sweets wakes Hayden up. It's the day of the funeral. He watches her walk behind her room divider and getting dressed. Sweets then helps Hayden into the walking cast. After about ten minutes they stand in the kitchen, Hayden in a red dress with black embroidery and Sweets in a suit

"We're just waiting for Booth." Sweets says

"Why?" Hayden asks cocking her head as she pushes herself on to the counter. There's a knock on the door, Sweets walks over and opens it Booth, Zack and Bones walk in. "Zack" Hayden says.

"Hey what's up oh my God you look amazing". Zack stutters

"Thanks Angela bought me the dress." She says

"It's whoa um yea so umm you ready to get going whoa" He says

"Nice save"

"Ok let's go before Zack starts drooling." Booth says

Hayden and Zack talk until they pull into the funeral home. Hayden grabs him and runs with him toward the building. Sweets, Bones and Booth follow, inside they meet Angela, Hodgins and Cam. Hayden walks into the coffin room. Within a minute and a half Taylor's family is hugging her and telling her how sorry they were

"I should go save her shouldn't I?" Sweets says grabbing Zack and walking over

"Hayden" Zack grabs her arm and kisses her. Hayden pulls away and slaps him.

"Not exactly what I meant" Sweets whispers

After the wake it proceeded to a small church and then to the cemetery behind the church. When it was Hayden's turn to place something on his coffin she took out a ring box and picture of herself in the red dress crying. She stepped back and Sweets put his arm around her and left with her. At the apartment Hayden and Zack disappear into her room. About 5 minutes later they hear yelling "Really" Booth says opening the door

"You know how pissed I am right now" Hayden was yelling

"Please you wanted to kiss me just as much as I did. Kiss you I mean not me" Zack yells back

Hayden grabbed Zack shirt and started kissing him on her bed

"Screw you" She says when she breaks apart

"Back at you" Zack says they kiss again

"Ok um awkward" Hodgins says walking next to Booth who is stunned.

"Holy shit in the car you were trying to rip each other apart." Booth says finally coming to.

"What the hell?" Sweets says walking in. Hayden and Zack finally break apart and look around "Zack, Hodgins wanted to take you back curfews in half an hour." Sweets says

Zack leaves. An hour later Sweets is alone with Hayden. Sweets is finishing a report Hayden was in her room. Sweets hears screaming coming from her room. He runs in going to Hayden's bed and shaking her awake. She sits up covered in ice cold sweat and her breath coming in gasps

"I thought this was coming" he says climbing onto the bed holding her close until she fell back to sleep and for the second time in 3 days Sweets and Hayden slept together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hayden walked out fully dressed. Sweets has left a note on the counter

Hayden I left for the office take taxi down there when you're ready

Lance

Hayden grabs her purse and goes out to the street instead of taking a taxi she turns and run down the sidewalk she turns running to the Royal Diner. Sweets is sitting with Bones Booth and another man she walks in.

"Hey" she says cautiously

"Ah speak of the devil" says Doctor Gordon-Gordan Watts

"Go order then come back" Booth said

"I'm good" Hayden says sitting next to Sweets looking at his notes in front of him. She looks at Bones and gives the slightest inclination to Gordon. Bones shoulders move half an inch up and she looks at Booth who is arguing with Watts about sports. It is obvious they had just stopped talking about her. Hayden stands

"I'm gonna head downtown to umm bye" she says in a slightly higher voice. She walks out.

"A get way if ever I saw one" Gordon says

"What the hell she is not skateboarding right now" Breenan says

"I am going to kill her." Sweets says and runs out with Booth. Hayden is skating through a huge crowd. A truck is coming toward a boy who is strapped to a gurney with a bomb on his chest. Hayden skates toward him a starts taking the bomb off. When it's off she grabs him and pushes them under the gurney the truck passes right over them

"Oh my god Hayden." Booth yells all four run toward them "Wait"

The bomb explodes. After the smoke clears, Booth, Breenan, Sweets and Gordon run the rest of the way. Sweets slides next to the gurney and pushes it away. Hayden sits up and coughs, Zack sits up next to her.

"Zack what the hell is wrong with you?" Hayden says wiping soot off her face "You could have gotten us both killed"

"I didn't mean that to happen"

What did you want to happen?"

"I don't know."

"What were you gonna do if Hayden didn't show." Breenan says.

"I knew she would though"

Hayden stands and jumps on her skateboard and starts off. Booth starts to stands

"No we'll go" Gordon says as Sweets and him stand and go after her. They find her sitting in the alley where they were taken.

"Zack is such an idiot."

"Yes I know he is but he's just trying to help you" Sweets says sitting next to her

"I don't get why I'm hung up on him. In the park he showed me a tree where he and Daisy's goddaughter Jenna did it. Behind the bushes and then he said he loved her and that he wished we were that devoted to one another."

"I can't listen to this Hazie please tell me you didn't"

"No, I didn't then she showed up and he said 'I love you and I never stopped' I ignored it though I thought that it was the shock of seeing her, he started dating her again I knew that I should have ended it earlier than this but I thought if I ignore he'd stop"

"How'd that go for you?" Gordon asks

"It didn't work out the way I had hoped he stopped dating Jenna when she found out but I could tell it was different than before he only wanted to be sexual." Hayden says

"He told you about his past sex life trying to see how much you wanted him. Same with cheating on you." Sweets says

"Exactly" Gordon says "Now let's go see if our young friend is ok."

Hayden stands and grabs her head

"What's wrong?" Sweets asks

"My head is pounding like crazy"

Sweets pushes on her back and steers her to the ambulance where EMTs are fussing over Zack.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hayden is sitting in Bones' apartment waiting for Bones to finish showering Booth and Sweets are arguing about the case. Bones walks out and Booth jumps up and grabs the file

"Come on we have a murder to catch" Booth says walking out

Sweets and Hayden stand up and follow Booth out. Bones follow them out.

In the car Hayden's phone rings she answers

"Hello who is this?"

"Put it on speaker" Booth whispers

Hayden presses a button on the phone a robotic voice starts speaking

"_Follow these steps_

_First ditch the reps _

_And I will if you do or don't _

_Looks like you and Zack will die _

_On the soul same day_

_But if you do I will know too_

_And in the car the bomb will stay"_

"Ok I'm allowed to be terrified right now right?" Hayden asks

"Yea we all are Hang on we need to regroup ourselves" Booth says pulling up by a club.

"Hang on Booth Hayden where the hell are you going" Bones says as Hayden jumps out of the SUV and running into the club after a man who just hopped off his motorcycle.

When they walk in after her they hear screams

"Everybody down FBI" Booth yells

They hear more screaming.

"Get off of me NO! Get off god damn it ha, take that, oh crap"

"Hayden" Sweets yells two men come and hold him back against the wall

"Get off of him or I'll shoot you" Booth yells taking out his gun

The two men back off. Sweets and Bones run to the back room Booth follows more slowly still pointing his gun at people.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they enter the room they see Hayden, lying on a table. 6 men are around her one lying next to her all of them are wearing hoods. All around the room girls lie unconscious. Booth shoots the wall to get their attention

"Get away from her and against the wall all of you"

Sweets picks Hayden up she pushes herself away from him.

"Hayden its Sweets relax its Lance"

Hayden falls out of his arms and runs at one of the men knocking off his hood.

"Booth this fit Ange's profile" she yells pinning him down

"Perfectly" Booth says taking Hayden's spot over him "Sir you're under arrest"

"For what?"

"Kidnap, rape, murder of young girls"

Hayden stands and passes out into Sweets. He lays her down on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Booth says pushing down on the man

"Opened her eyes to her mistakes."

"Booth he practiced black magic on them. In the 1800's men took it upon themselves to show girls that they were being too sexual." Bones says

"There are ambulances outside asking if you want a stretcher for her" A man says walking in.

"Uh no we're going to take her to a certain doctor thank you" Sweets says helping Hayden up

"I'm fine I just need sleep." Hayden says trying to stand her knees give out and she has to use the table to balance.

"Sure" Booth says

Police come and take the men out Booth walks to Hayden

"Lean on me to take the weight off your knee." He says putting her arm over his shoulder

"Thanks" she says heavily breathing

Finally they get Hayden to the car and take her to Sweets' apartment. Hayden walks to her bed with Booth's help and collapses. An hour later Sweets is talking to a doctor who is removing all her casts and gauzes.

"Do you think they've been on long enough?"

"Yes she just needs to take it easy on her right leg and she'll be fine"

The doctor leaves, Sweets sits next to Hayden on her bed and strokes her hair as Booth and Bones walk in.

"What's the deal?" Booth asks

"He removed her casts and said that she just needs to take it easy and sleep"

"That's it?" Bones says

Hayden sits up stretching her back and jumps out of the bed. She hits the floor and her ankle goes out

"I'm good" She says standing up

"Wow that is my only comment" Booth says helping her up

"Anyway now that I don't have a cast does that mean I can go back to the lab?"

"Fine" Sweets said

"Yes thank you thank you"

Hayden runs behind her room divider and pulls on yoga pants and a Paramore tanktop

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hayden climbs in her Camero (a birthday present from everyone at the Jeffersonian) Sweets climbs into the passenger's side.

"Hayden can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"When did you start having night terrors?"

"You finally noticed that? It started when I was 7 they were getting better and then Taylor died and now they're horrible again." Hayden says smiling

"One more?"

"Fine"

"What do you dream about?"

"Well" She says "It… Depends when I was younger it was whatever Dad had just done to me and now its." She pauses "Its I'm in the woods and Taylor is standing next to me yell at me to run and we start running together but we aren't moving and then these ghost things that are red with freaky eyes appear next to us and we try to out-run them and then I trip and Taylor helps me up but starts backing away from me like I shocked him and I start glowing a whitish color and he falls in a grave and the ghosts pull his spirit out and I run home and am in my room when a girl appears in my window then she jumps at me and all I hear is Taylor screaming"

Sweets climbs out with Hayden and wraps his arm around her. Hayden bends over pull his arm down with her

"Looks like everything's fine again Hazie" he says walking in

"Maybe the drama we call my life will finally end" Hayden says

"I doubt it but where's the fun in that"


End file.
